


【锤基】走在T台上的爱情

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 向导 - Freeform, 哨兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 锤在☀了基之后，基恃宠而骄，仗着锤离不开他，在“死亡”边缘疯狂试探。锤：我情商可能出了问题，但我智商在线！





	【锤基】走在T台上的爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 不是按标准哨向写，大概就是和平年代，哨兵和向导不需要去登记，可以和普通人结婚生子，一代代下来，基因就发生了变化。
> 
> 向导和哨兵依旧是最搭配的，不过他们和普通人没什么不同的。（哨兵和Alpha差不多，情绪也会失控，大概就这样）

“一个大男人走女步，真丢脸。”化妆镜前，男人闭着眼睛对他的化妆师说。

“你少说两句。”化妆师脸都黑了，早不说晚不说，偏要在人家进门的时候说，这胆子也忒大了。

“去年的模特收入榜昨天发布了，你呀，稳居榜首。”女步男模的经纪人不大不小的声音足以让化妆间里所有人都听清这句话。

男模挑衅般地看了男人的镜子，男人有所察觉，睁开眼睛就在镜子上看到那双捎带鄙夷的眼眸。

Loki坐到自己的位置上，任化妆师在自己脸上折腾，自己戳着手机，看那个榜单。

“一个能当对手的都没有。”

化妆间里，只有Thor和Loki，他们都是同一家公司的模特，也是表面搭档。

为什么说是表面搭档？还不是因为他们在媒体面前和和睦睦，整得跟两口子一样。背地里明嘲暗讽，隔空对撕，就差没直接打起来了，搞得跟积怨多年的仇人一样。

Thor嘲讽Loki一个大男人，走女步，丢脸。

Loki笑Thor赚得没他多，商业价值也不如他高。

吵来吵去就这么点事。

要说Loki走女步也不是因为他有什么特殊爱好，完全是他穿男装看上去实在好看。女性被他的脸吸引，男性自知穿上同款没有对比就没有伤害。

但女装不一样，女性们会因为抢到同款，买到同系列的衣服而开心，穿上去没Loki展示的那么完美也可以告诉自己，身材比例不同。即使不买，也能为他捕获一定的粉丝。

Loki的身高放在男模堆里太过平常，模特的黄金年龄就这么几年，新的一波长出来，就没他什么事了。

走女步和走男步都是模特，能赚钱，出名，有商业价值，含金量高的模特，才是成功的。

Thor在男模的平均身高里长出一大截，奈何人家气场足，骨架好，长得偏野性却不是粗犷，男人味十足。

男女通吃的一类人，让他在模特圈也站稳了脚跟。

不是所有人都是视觉动物，但人都不可能第一眼就看穿陌生人的内心，不是所有人都是X教授。

由于Thor的身高接近两米，气场又太强，和他搭档的女模很容易被忽视，公司就决定，让Thor和Loki做搭档。

能在一起走的秀，拍的广告，写真，代言绝对不分开，捆绑销售的方式让两个人有着自己的粉丝外，还有了一大批CP粉，乃至于他们的互撕被当成相爱相杀……

吵架是不能少的，合作也是，不可否认的是，对方的确是合作过的对象里，最合拍的那个。

但合作不是炒作，两人对这点清楚明白，也很反感这些，无良媒体捕风捉影那些东西自然是假的。

他们表面搭档，背地互撕的情况经纪人，化妆师，助理等人员都清楚，自家人肯定是帮自家人的。

“再靠近一点点。”摄影师在机子前指挥白板前的两位模特，今天要拍摄的是杂志封面和几张图片，依旧是他们搭档。

Loki有些不耐烦，他忍不住的念叨了一句，“还要靠近？你怎么不让他亲我啊？”

摄影师灵光一现，连忙多谢Loki的提醒。

Loki想杀人的心都有了，要知道，他只是在秀场会穿女装，其他的活动拍摄都是穿男装，摄像师让他在摄像机面前和男人接吻？搞笑吗？神经病啊！！

“怎么，连亲吻都做不到，还敢说自己专业？”Thor最喜欢看的，就是Loki炸毛又不能当场炸的样子。

毛都炸了，多炸一会也一样，Thor抱着这样的想法，抱着Loki亲了起来。

“好，保持，不要停，如果可以湿吻……好，不要停。”

Loki不敢想这期封面要被炒作成什么样，也不知道最终的封面是怎么样，他只知道他快喘不上气了！这摄像师是不是有毛病！！Thor是疯了吗？？这种要求居然不反抗！

最后，Loki没看摄影机里的图片，和Thor的吻缓过来之后就离场了。

【AS杂志第五十二期封面人物……】

杂志出售那天，官方用封面做了宣传，并且加了长长一段夸赞他们的文字，简称彩虹屁。

评论区的粉丝炸开了锅，热评几乎被CP粉屠了，唯粉瑟瑟发抖，貌似也要转战为CP粉。

Loki刷着评论，清一色的，“我磕到真的了，”“Thorki是真的，啊啊啊，”“他们什么时候公开啊，超甜的好嘛！！”

脑壳痛，心脏痛，浑身都不舒服。

唯一不算太糟的，就是封面只是他们额头相抵的画面，他的眼神有些迷离，Thor的眼神满是柔情。

这是亲完之后的反应，Thor抵着他的额头喘息，他亦是，乍一看真的很像一对。

作孽啊。

Loki的侥幸很快破碎，他刷到了一条花絮，是他们接吻的短视频，只有七秒，而这七秒他们都在亲。

Thor也刷到了这个视频，偷拍的痕迹明显，把他们两个人都拍丑了。

然后一不小心手滑，点了赞，即使不到一秒的时间就取消了，但他知道，他完了。

Loki差点被Thor的骚操作气到昏厥……

这件事情发生后，Loki经常在网上撕Thor，Thor忍了几天后马上反击。

当事人都快打起来了，不明所以的吃瓜群众只当是打情骂俏，不然怎么解释他们天天撕，又每次在公共场合出现都散发着一股酸酸的恋爱的味道？

身为模特有着影帝的演技，怪他们咯。

而且他们公共场合连对视都没有，是怎么看出来他们有一腿的？

谁叫Thor总是含情脉脉地看着Loki，怪我们咯。

他们签的不是全约，是可以自己接其他代言不需要都按公司安排的。

不过那些合作商也不是蠢的，1+1＞2的形式他们看得比谁都明白。

Thor和Loki接下来的一段时间都要去参加一个节目，大概就是让他们在要什么都没有的情况下搭伙过日子，完成任务，搞点鸡汤，一共十个人，五组，Thor和Loki自然就，是搭档。

在这个有实力也会被流量比下去的年代，实力与流量并存才是重要的，实力带来流量，流量提供更好的平台给有实力的人。

哪个圈子都一样，演戏的，唱歌的，走秀的，他们需要一定的流量保证他们的实力不会被遗忘。

参加一些质量好的综艺活动能被更多人熟知，这个道理他们明白，在没有秀的空窗期，他们会一起参加一些综艺。

本来Loki被分配在另一个房间，和一个没见过的奶油小生当室友，不知道怎么的，奶油小生变成了野性大汉。

他们合作的这个综艺是有大纲的，一些争吵，别扭，耍脾气什么的都有安排，其它自然发挥。

这算是综艺的惯用招数，Thor并没有放在心上。他在意的是Loki和那些不熟的人玩得太好，才认识几个小时就和人家聊天聊地聊人生的，这可是在镜头外，不是演的！！

和这些人聊得那么开心，对他这个长期搭档却从来不理不睬没个好脸色。他明明各方面都比那些娇滴滴的女孩，靠流量吃饭的小生优秀许多。

拍摄第一期的题材花了四天时间，距离拍摄第二期还有一个星期的时间，Loki答应了好友的邀约，客串他新出专辑里某一首歌曲的MV。

Thor要去拍一条代言广告，顺便出席品牌商的活动。

第二期和第三期的素材要一起拍，相处在一起的时间也比第一期长出一半。

入住的小洋房自带泳池，没有拍摄的时候他们常去游泳。

Loki从来不去。

他宁愿在房间里躺着玩手机，或者坐在吊椅上晒太阳。

“要不要和我去看个电影？”难得的，Thor开口没有说出令Loki不开心的话。

“我不想和你有什么绯闻。”没有令他不开心也不代表令他开心，再说了，他说的可是实话。

“什么事推给节目组就好。”天气热，Thor只穿了简单的短袖和牛仔裤，衣架子穿什么都好看。

“去看什么？”Loki合上了书，转过椅子面对Thor。

“随你。”

Thor生的高壮，Loki不矮，但和Thor走在一起，有种莫名其妙的小鸟依人。

他们选了一部文艺片，上映有段时间了，所以也没什么人。

提出看电影的Thor在入场二十分钟内睡着了，轻微的鼾声只有Loki能听到。

Laufeyson侧头观察熟睡的Odinson，仪态还算可以，没有流口水什么的，睡着后的Thor像一只金毛，毛茸茸的，有点可爱，不像清醒时像狮子一样。

Loki心里想，如果Thor对他友好一点，说不定他们还能擦出点小火花。

嗯哼，Thor要是能听到Loki心里的声音一定会反驳，你撕我比我撕你厉害多了。

坏心眼的Loki伸手捂住Thor的口鼻，缺氧的Thor很快就从梦里醒过来。

懵懂的，不明所以的，眨着捎带雾气的眼睛看着Loki。

得逞后的Loki抿嘴坏笑了一下，转过头不看Thor。

被闷醒的金毛懵逼过后揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，反击地揉搓Loki脸蛋。

不出所料，他们一起去看电影被拍了下来放到了网上，Loki没有按照Thor的意思把锅抛给节目组，而是放任谣言散布。

Thor用小号引导舆论方向，Loki就本人上场实锤。

放眼娱乐圈，模特圈，光明正大互撕的男性只有他们，撕得比女性还要多。

吃瓜群众把这些操作归位打情骂俏也是因为，他们从来不撕别人，无论其他人怎么诋毁他们都好，都视而不见。

而Thor只要说错一句话，哪怕与Loki无关，Loki都会大做文章。

Thor亦是如此。

此时两位当事人面对面心平气和的玩手机，编辑文案，时不时还会笑。

“你这话说的，什么叫我蹭你的热度？我没过气好嘛！”Thor仔细研究Loki发出来的文案，哭笑不得。

“嗤，你管我！”Loki把手机放在床头充电，空调开到16°，盖上了被子。

Thor随手扔了个枕头给Loki，Loki一脚就给踹下了床。

日子平平淡淡地过着，Thor时常约Loki出去，然后被拍，久而久之，连公司的高层都以为他们在一起了。

Loki也懒得拒绝，自己待久了难免会闷，不如到处找点乐子。

酒吧，电玩城，健身房，台球馆，成了他们“约会”的地点。

Thor总会找到些好玩的地方和Loki去，有时候借口去厕所就一去不回。

Loki不甘示弱，也不会像Thor那么无聊，他只是去买了很多奢侈品让Thor付钱而已。

最后一晚，又是鸡汤时间，Loki和Thor率先发言，之后听着其他人胡说八道。

录完之后收工已经是十点钟了，一天的忙碌他们都有些累，第二天有通告的连夜坐飞机走了。

Loki今天被要求完成五项任务，其中一项是跑短程马拉松，说不累是假的，好在他已经习惯了。

洗完澡后磨蹭了一段时间就接近十一点，刚沾上枕头不到五分钟就睡着了。

他做了一个非常美好的梦，成为知名品牌的全球代言人，正当他准备签字的时候，现实中一声嚎叫生生把他吓醒……

醒来过后发现这动静不是一般的大，从浴室里发出碰撞的声音，还有低吼，Loki打开了灯，看着Thor床上空空的，便穿上鞋打算好好教训晚上不睡觉跑到浴室发神经的某人。

“你是不是有病？大晚上的不睡觉……God……”Loki没带好气地责问Thor顺手推开浴室的门，眼前看到的场景令他惊呼出声。

Thor双眼发红的蜷缩在角落里，浴室里能被破坏的东西都被破坏了，甚至浴缸都被砸裂了一大块，看来明天节目组有的忙了。

“你是哨兵！”在这个和平年代，哨兵向导可以和普通人结婚，久而久之，属于哨兵和向导的基因渐渐薄弱。

哨兵情绪失控或者结合热（热潮期）的那段时间会散发属于哨兵的信息素，这味道只有向导能闻到。

Loki也是极少数向导里的之一。

“It's ok，It's ok，I'm here……”安抚失控的哨兵，曾经是向导的职责，但现在不是。

Loki跪坐在Thor身边，把他往怀里搂，试图安抚他，让他平静，不破坏其他东西，也不要伤害自己。

现代社会很多哨兵和向导都失去了精神世界和精神体，Loki不确定，Thor的基因有没有那么好。

但总归要尝试的。

没有向导素帮助的哨兵，仅凭一个拥抱是无法冷静的，Loki吻上了Thor，打算进入他的精神世界。

Loki的精神体是一只巨型的黑猫，Thor是很优质的哨兵，他有精神世界，一片白茫茫的雪山。

他的精神世界是下着雪的湖……

早已灭绝的洞狮从山洞中出来，伴随着一声狮吼，Loki心里一惊，他冲动了，他不该轻易进入一个哨兵的世界，虽然他不知道自己为什么能这么顺利的进来。

但，Thor不给他出去，把他困住了，如果这头狮子要吃了它，那么……他这辈子都只能困在Thor身边，否则会被自己的精神折磨死。

向导能安抚失控的哨兵，哨兵能把向导困在他的世界里。

好在，向导有个优势，如果他不同意，哨兵是无法进入他的世界的。

现在Loki没有了优势，那只巨型黑猫在洞狮面前就是送上门的肉。

Thor回应了Loki的吻，狮子扑向黑猫，Thor有多用力地亲吻Loki，狮子就有多用力地压倒黑猫。

Loki以为自己要死了，要被吃掉了，结果……那只狮子是想和黑猫啪啪啪。

吃了，吃肉了，换了种方式而已。

Thor停止了亲吻，两人的精神体已经交织在一起，精神世界也在慢慢融合，雪地里出现了冰湖，天空下起了雪，一切都很完美的搭配了在一起。

如同Loki和Thor本人，即使他们看不惯对方，对方也是最合拍最合适的那个。

这要说是谁导致的错？是Thor还是Loki？

Loki不推开这扇门，他的精神世界就不会被融合，虽然可以分开，毕竟他们现实生活中没有关系，但精神上和心里面已经有了Thor的地位。

Thor要是把门反锁或者不让Loki进入他的世界，就不会发生这种事。

“我得跟你澄清一件事情。”事后，Thor把Loki放出去，在Loki清醒过后握住他的手真诚地说，“我知道你是向导，在知道这件事情前我就喜欢你了。”

“所以你进入我的世界我没有阻拦，但，我没有想不经过你的同意就把你这样那样。”

“如果是因为出于哨兵的本能想把喜欢的向导占为己有，这个理由，你能原谅我吗？”

Loki给了Thor一巴掌。

“臭流氓，不要脸！”

这件事情第二天就被Loki选择性遗忘，Thor不再掩饰的爱意和才发生的事情导致的愧疚不安都被他无视。

那个综艺还有一期，他们的部分就结束了，Loki不拍了，付了违约金。

Thor见Loki不拍了，也顺便违约了。

秋季他们有场大秀，开幕和闭幕都是他们，大开大闭对于他们来说是常事，但同一场开幕闭幕都是他们却很少见。

Thor在结束后在网上发了条讯息，配图是他和Loki台上不经意的对视。

-抓拍的很好❤我很喜欢，你呢？-

Loki则是发了条，-和不专业的人合作真累-，配图是一张没有脸的人像。

Thor明示他喜欢对视的图，Loki暗示Thor不专业，不要脸，网友们则是忽略了Loki，把这张图称为：世纪对视。

接下来的每一次合作后，Thor都变着法明示自己喜欢和Loki搭档，暗示自己喜欢Loki。

Loki则是说Thor胸大无脑，脸皮厚，搭档过最差的人就是他。

前面两点有人信不奇怪，后面这一项大部分人都觉得Loki是挑刺，明眼人都能看出来他和Thor的磁场，气场，气质，外貌都是最搭配的一对搭档，Thor的业务能力也是毋庸置疑的好。

从以前的互撕，到一个示好，另一个继续撕，他们只是换了一种方式在网上打仗罢了。

网上的吵闹和现实几乎差不多，Thor走在追求Loki的道路上，这条路上很多荆棘，沼泽，泥潭，走过这条路以后就是拥抱爱情。

Loki就是拒绝，拒绝，再拒绝，除了必要的合作外，Thor发出的见面邀请全部拒绝。

那些乱七八糟的礼物也全都送给慈善机构，与他无关。

公司又给他们安排了工作，是一家专门设计婚服的品牌，这次有点特殊，他们要拍一组关于同性的结婚照。

Thor在收到消息的第一时间就去Loki的工作室拦截他，好说歹说把经纪人糊弄过去后，推开了办公室的门。

Loki在看品牌商发过来的合同，就是梦里那个，全球代言人。

Thor剥开准备好的巧克力，不动声色地推到Loki的手边。

榛果巧克力是Loki最喜欢的零食之一，他从不忌口，宁愿多去几趟健身房也不愿意委屈自己这张嘴。

Thor又从袋子里拿出一杯牛奶布丁，打开后放在了巧克力旁边。

然后是酸奶，精致的饼干，热量超高的奶油蛋糕。

Loki吃了巧克力和布丁，其他的没有碰。

“你不讨厌我吧？”Thor双手搭起来，放在桌子上，腰背挺得直直的，像极了认真听课的学生。

“为什么不讨厌？嘲笑我走女步，丢脸，讥讽我靠脸吃饭，没用。”Loki拿起酸奶一勺一勺的往嘴里送，“还用精神轻薄我。”

“我说我是为了引起你的注意才说你的，你信吗？”

“信啊，这种蠢事只有你能做得出来。”

Thor知道Loki不信，但他真的是抱着这样的想法，为了引起Loki的注意，才和他互撕的。

从他入圈时，他就喜欢Loki了。他也有像别人那样和Loki搭讪，都是爱理不理的，于是做了搭档后，他采用了另外一种方式。

效果很好，Loki和他撕了三年。

合作越来越多，相处的时间也越来越多，哨兵直觉告诉他，Loki是向导，隐藏的很好那种。

告白什么的不是没有想过，原本他是打算那档综艺结束后告白的，哪成想他忘记了结合热的时间，Loki闯入了他的世界……

“我们很相配不是吗？我是指，内在的我们。”

“我没有你那么蠢，谢谢。”如此钢铁的撩汉方式，不是蠢到家了吗？

为了吸引喜欢的人注意，就去diss人家？这样只会被讨厌吧！

Loki把酸奶盒子扔到垃圾桶，脑子都乱成浆糊了。

他当然明白Thor和他有多相配，怕是世界上再也找不到匹配度那么高的哨兵了。

他没有讨厌Thor总是撕他，如果真的讨厌就不会合作了，也不会搭理他，完全是觉得互撕很好玩。

一直工作保持曝光度，这样的日子难免会枯燥。洁身自好的他在爆红之后也经历过全网黑，身正不怕影子斜，他对这些不在意。

所以Thor那些奇怪的骚操作才能引起他的注意，按照Thor刚刚的说法，就是，他成功的引起了他的注意。

冬天下水拍写真时，Thor会在第一时间给他披上厚厚的毯子，事后又在网上说他身子虚。

夏天顶着太阳拍外景时，也是他第一时间给他小风扇，不加冰的冷饮，干净的毛巾，事后在网上说他矫情。

很多时候，助理都忽略的事情，都是Thor在做，然后事后发文说他。

这段时间他回想了很多，Thor一直都在关心他，在每一次提供帮助后又在网上讥讽他。

这种操作，也只有Thor Odinson能做得出来。

他因为Thor的作为心动过，每次心动过后就是一盆冷水。

“你走吧，我不想见到你。”Loki下了逐客令，Thor看了他几秒，无果后起身准备离开。

走到门口，握着把手，Thor不死心，又回头，双手撑在桌子上，俯视Loki，“给我个机会，好吗？”

Loki装傻，回了一句什么机会。

“给我一个和你在一起的机会。”Thor顿了顿，他不知道接下来说的话会不会令Loki厌恶他，他闭上了眼睛，鼓起勇气，“和我试试吧，我有信心让你喜欢我，或者爱上我。”

Loki面无表情的拿起一旁的饼干咔嚓咔嚓吃了起来，很悠闲的样子。

“你真的喜欢我吗？”

“是的，无与伦比的喜欢。”

“那我们就试试吧，前提是你不能干涉我的生活。”

吃瓜群众们对八卦的敏感度超于常人，这不，Thor和Loki刚敲定关系，由于是试试，就没有公布，但是吃瓜群众们还是发现了端倪。

从明嘲暗讽到你追我躲，现在的阶段貌似变成了明撕暗秀。

CP粉们纷纷泪目，这年头磕到真CP不容易啊。

当然，这种情况保持了几天，Loki这边闹幺蛾子了。

先是发了一张和某知名女星合照，文案配早安。

然后断断续续发了两个星期女星的照片，第十七天的时候发了张疑似接吻的亲密照，配了一个爱心的表情。

Natasha是Loki的好友，人尽皆知，经过这么一出后，不少人又以为Loki的真爱其实是Natasha。

更有人说他们早就在一起了，说是好友其实就是恋人。

最后的最后，有狗仔拍到Loki和Natasha牵着手进酒店的图片，引起了各方媒体的关注。

Thor不相信Loki是脚踏两条船的人。

霜打过的茄子都比Thor现在的这副模样好，他们已经拍完了那个结婚照，短时间内没有合作。

公司那边也说，Loki这几个月不接任何广告和走秀，可能要等到来年春夏时装周才回来。

蔫了的Thor拿着亲手做的布丁在Loki家门口等他，今天他们有约会，是去市区外的农庄摘苹果。

Loki穿着蓝色的上衣，休闲的裤子，双手插着兜走了过来。

Thor迎了上去，给了Loki一个拥抱。

“给你的。”

“谢谢。”

Loki拿着布丁上了Thor的车，一路无言，Loki吃完布丁后车内就没有声音了。

农庄离市区有一段距离，不堵车的情况下大概需要一个小时。

Thor专心地开着车，Loki玩手机的同时偶尔会看一眼Thor，却什么也没说。

到了农庄后，在果农的示范下，两个人提着小篮子走进了果林。

秋季的苹果长得好，红红的，又大又圆。

Thor的初衷是想找个能玩又没什么人打扰的地方约会，果园是个很好的选择。

自从他们确定关系后就一直很忙，睡觉都是奢侈，更别说约会了。

可是现在情况不一样了，他却只想摘苹果，然后等着Loki说要回去。

“你今天怎么怪怪的？”Loki停在一颗苹果树下，问正在摘苹果的Thor。

“哪里有，挺正常的。”

“哪里都不正常，都出来那么久了，也没理我，不和我说话。就像我现在和你说话你也在敷衍我。”

“真的没有。”Thor放下装满苹果的篮子，走向离他只有五步远的Loki。

“我可以亲你吗？”

“当然，我的男朋友。”

Thor低头亲了下去，Loki配合的踮起脚，勾着他的脖子。

哨兵试图进入向导的精神世界，向导同意了。

Thor带着洞狮走向黑猫，Loki看着那只狮子在Thor旁边占不到半分气势的样子不禁感叹，Thor真的是个顶级哨兵。

黑猫和洞狮到一旁玩耍去了，Thor席地而坐，拉着Loki到他的怀里。

有些事情在现实生活中不敢做，到了精神世界还是可以触碰一下底线的。

“Loki。”Thor把头埋在Loki的脖颈处，闷闷地开口，“真的没办法喜欢我也没关系的，我可以消失在你的世界里，即使我们的精神世界相融，只要看不见我，你就不会痛。”

“为什么忽然说这个？”Loki抱着Thor，玩着他那头金色长发。

“没什么。”

“你就是吃醋了呗，因为Nat。”Loki笑出了声，Thor那点小九九他还是知道的，他发文，和Natasha去酒店都是为了气一气Thor，要是他想追Natasha，早就出手了，还会等到现在吗？

“我打算转型，演电影，接了个剧本，Natasha和我是情侣。”Loki解释着这几天都事情，其实都是假的，是他和Natasha联合骗Thor的局，当然，这个不能说。

“我怀疑你是故意的。”Thor掐着Loki脖子后蓄满向导素的腺体，半是威胁的说出这句话。

“你能拿我怎么办？这里是我的精神世界，你能拿我怎么办。”

“说起这个，我想起来一件事情。”Thor看着不远处即将鼓掌的狮子和黑猫，挨近Loki的耳旁说，“以你的性子，就算被关在哨兵的世界里，不愿意的情况下，就算死也不会被我欺负。”

“更别说，精神融合。”

“？？？”Loki脸色微变，许是Thor表现得太无害，让他大部分时间忘记了他是只狮子。

按照狮子的性子，已经占据的领地哪有拱手让出的道理。

“Loki，我决定了，我不要和你试试看，我要一直和你在一起。”Thor嘴唇磨挲Loki的耳垂，再一口咬住。他知道Loki没有打算真的拒绝他，只是想和他玩游戏罢了，那就玩吧。

他就知道！！狮子就算披着金毛皮也是狮子！！

Loki半推半就的让Thor在精神世界里占据了他，现实生活中……Thor和Loki的第一次在没有摄像头的草丛中进行了。

这下他们真的分不开了，除非他们想后半生拖着残破的灵魂过日子。

他们没有同居，各自却在家里自觉地多放了一套日常用品。

毛巾，杯子，牙刷等那些日常用品从单人件变成了一双。

三天后，Loki要进剧组拍戏，先拍摄外景，取景地在一处沙漠。Thor手头上还有很多封面，代言，写真要拍，五场品牌商的活动，三场秀，四场红毯，一场访谈。

往年，除去本身的通告外，Thor的工作都是和Loki搭档，今年，他好不容易成为了Loki男朋友，一下子就要异地恋。

每天收工后和Loki的视频通话成为了Thor的日常，哨兵离不开他的向导，从一开始就没法离开。

来年的大秀Loki还没有杀青，Thor走了开幕，系列闭幕和一个女模走的。

要怎么评价那场秀？大约就是开幕Thor夺走了所有的光芒，以至于系列闭幕时，锋芒太甚，他的搭档被他无意的压制了。

两个季度的时间，偶尔Loki找Thor，多数都是Thor抽空去剧组。

Loki无奈，他的戏份很多，而且都是分开的，他总不能逼导演组先把他的拍了吧。

在演艺圈，他可不是什么大牌。

他们没有公开恋情，之前Loki为了气Thor发的文也还在。忽然间Loki要去演戏，搭戏的还是Natasha，和Thor也没有互撕了，Thor也没有向Loki示好。

于是，Thor单箭头Loki，Loki和Natasha双箭头的故事在他们异地恋的那段时间火了。

“我都大半年没出现了，怎么赚得最多的还是我？”Loki枕着Thor的大腿，嘴里咬着棒棒糖眯着眼睛看年度的模特收入榜。

“但我是最具商业价值的。”Thor放大了那串数字对比，他离Loki也就差十来万吧。

“Thor，这里还有个夫妻榜。”Loki划到下一张图片，心里计算着他和Thor的收入。

“这里的第一名，他们的收入加起来被我们甩了三个第二名的距离。”这种断层效果大大取悦了Loki的虚荣心。

Thor喜欢Loki看上去不食人间烟火，视金钱如粪土，实际上对名气，金钱在意的不得了的样子。

也不用很多年后，自他们婚后，榜单上就被他们整得断层了，Odinson夫夫占据了各种名利榜单的榜首。Thor Odinson是最具商业价值的模特，Loki Odinson是含金量最高的模特，要不是后来他们一齐转型，还不知道谁才能超过他们。当然，这都是后话了。

“这几个月的时间我想了很多。”Loki把手机扔在一旁，咬碎糖果把棍子扔到垃圾桶，蹭着蹭着蹭到了Thor怀里。

“不转型了，就再走几年吧，到35岁再离开。”

“为什么？”Thor有技巧地捏着Loki腰间的肉，坐等Loki变软。

“去演戏和你在一起的时间太少了。”Loki食指在Thor领口打转，等差不多了，再把纽扣一颗一颗解开。

“没关系啊，大不了我不走了，去给你当助理。”Thor任由Loki不规矩的手到处点火，反正最后哭着喊着求饶的一定不是他。

“我也没多喜欢演戏，只是去体验体验。”衬衫被打开，Loki的手在各处打转，唇&在被转过的地方流连，直到听见Thor喘＊‘息。

“再说了，我不想你身边站着其他人。”

Thor把Loki扑倒，他不想再说什么了，随他吧，怎样都行。

Loki摸了一把变成锤子硬度的小锤，一脚踢开了Thor，整理了衣物，扔下一句话给Thor，“忘记跟你说了，半个小时后我要去签约。”

“我能快点的！”Thor起身扑向Loki，顺脚碰掉了果盘，Loki躲着他，反驳着，“快不快我还不清楚吗？”

最终，Loki出门了，Thor……无奈。

秋冬某品牌的秀请了Loki和Thor，系列主题他们分开走了两次，后台里，化妆师正在给两个人补妆。

这次他们的要求有点特殊，主办方要求闭幕时Loki走男步，和Thor一起。

天知道，Loki已经把男步忘得七七八八了，接下这个活后练了两个多月男步才慢慢找回感觉。

这次服装的主题是简奢，不浮夸，不繁重，简单中透露着一丝丝有钱的味道。

灯光，场地都是他们熟悉得不能再熟悉的，这是他们在一起后第一次合作，也是Loki第一次在Thor身边走男步。

“也许我们现在公开，待会就出不去了。”Thor在后台准备上场，他有股激动之情无以言表。

“这是直播，不是录播。”Loki也很紧张，心里倒数着他们上场的时间，手心都有了些薄汗。

他牛头不对马嘴地回了一句，Thor便知道他的小混蛋做了什么。

最后一组搭档在闭幕乐响起时走在了T台上，与此同时，Loki编辑好的定时发布信息也发到了网上。

主办方的大佬在台下星星眼亮了起来，他就知道，无论是男装的Loki还是女装的Loki都是站在Thor旁边唯一一个不会被抢风头的。

得赶紧找个机会签个长期合作，这是行走的金钱啊。

他独到的眼光为他的品牌收获了目前最先的优势，走男步的Laufeyson和Odinson，没有比这更吸金的组合了。

资本家想着怎么赚钱，网上的吃瓜群众也炸开了锅，公开了，磕的CP公开了。

强心剂在哪？感觉要晕！！

不到两分钟的路程，Thor感觉这是他走过最长的闭幕，Loki保证，Thor再磨蹭的话他们真的出不去了。

走完秀后的采访他们没兴趣参加了，换下了公家的衣服穿着随便买的休闲外套，Thor带着Loki从后门溜了。

如Loki所说，差一点点他们就被堵死。

“好玩吗？”Thor打着方向盘，努力甩掉后面的车子。

Loki紧抓着把手，透过后视镜看着那几辆紧追不舍的车子，笑得很张扬，很欢乐。

“好玩。”Loki用空着的手比了个剪刀手，Thor是没工夫欣赏Loki现在有多可爱了。

Thor跟着笑了，怎么阻止爱闹事的恋人？只要不是违法的，就跟着他一起闹。

Loki腾出无所事事的手，在摇摇晃晃的车子上艰难的打字。

“你又在干嘛？”

“回复那些祝福我们的人。”

“怎么回复的？”

“回去自己看。”

Thor回去看完后，忽然很心疼那些被闪瞎眼的没对象的粉丝。

当初撕的全网皆知，如今秀的众人24K纯金的眼睛都要瞎。

狗仔偷拍的照片，不是他们在打啵就是牵手手，搂腰腰，一起接受的采访时不时来个爱的对视。

签约的代言，品牌商也是超会的，让他们自由发挥，可想而知，粉红色泡泡都要溢出屏幕了。

当然，有人磕CP，就有人当柠檬精，键盘侠。

拒某些知情人士爆料，说恋爱是公司安排的，是假的，说其实他们私下分居，都是自己玩自己的，乱的很。

每当Loki刷到这些，都会看看厨房里系着围裙的Thor，把那些关于他的黑料大声念出来。

Thor一般白天不会理Loki，都是晚上在席梦思上逼着Loki再念一遍。

对于搞事，无论是私下，还是公共场合，他们乐此不疲。

Loki和Natasha演的那部电影上映后，刚好赶上了那一年的金锤评奖。

Loki那一段分手后痛苦，不舍，无可奈何与泪流满面时回忆往昔美好一闪而过的苦笑，共鸣感太强。

整部剧里，层次分明，共鸣感强，人物性格掌握得好，Loki给观众的感觉就是角色本人。

一不小心的，Loki就获得了那年的最佳新人奖，最具潜力男演员。提名了最佳男主角，有道是，诸神混战，提名及肯定。

顺便在另一个评奖中和Natasha成了年度荧幕最佳情侣。

“你是真的亲了Natasha吗？”那天首映，Thor和Loki去电影院感受了一下气氛。

他们选了个情侣厅，两两一组，悄声说话打扰不到别人。

开场五分钟就是暴击，Loki在亲Natasha。

“对啊。”对工作负责认真的Loki不觉得和Natasha亲吻是大罪，这叫敬业。

Thor板着脸继续看。

大概过了四十五分钟，Thor又问，“这是真的吗？”竟然还有湿吻！！

“是的，但只有一次，我们一次过了。”Loki讨好地啄了一下Thor的唇，在他耳边呢喃，“别生气，这都是假的。今晚我可以穿那套衣服补偿你。”

Thor摁着Loki来了长长的kiss才罢休。

Mr. Odinson抱着后面还有亲吻的场景继续看，十分钟后，他一把鼻涕一把眼泪的想着千万不要分手啊。

Loki被Thor这架势吓到了，他也悄悄看了其他人，貌似都在哭。

有多用心看这部电影，那么这部电影的后劲就有多大。Thor心里是不喜欢Loki亲别人，但这是Loki第一次上荧幕，他是认认真真地看的。

看完电影后，Thor基本上已经哭到断气了，Loki也没想到拍出来的效果那么虐，直击内心深处的脆弱，害得他都流了几滴眼泪。

“Rose最后真的死了吗？”

“是的。”

“我太难受了。”

“我没想到你那么感性……”

“这只是一方面，主要是你哭的太让我心疼了。”

当天晚上，Loki穿上了那套*趣衣服，感性的Thor沉寂在电影里无法自拔，看着Loki眼眶红红的样子当场表演了个猛男落泪。

Thor斥巨资买下了一座海岛，用半年的时间在那布置了婚礼现场。

Loki则是在海岛不远处的一块独立大陆上，买下了一块地，他要在那里盖一座房子。

往前数二十多年的时光里，他们因为工作穿过无数套婚服，走过不计其数的T台，各种活动的红毯，拍过很多结婚照。

却没有一次，是为了自己。

婚礼现场是白色和蓝色的搭配，意味着爱情的纯洁，神圣。

没有红毯，没有T台，只有铺满鲜花的道路走向幸福。

Loki不是被Laufey牵进场的，他是和Thor十指交握，并肩走在这条路上。

神父念着祷告词，念着誓言，一对新人宣誓着他们荣辱与共，不离不弃，一生相爱。

伴娘Ms. Romanov给他们呈上戒指，银白色的戒指套在对方的无名指上，他们开始接吻，而后签上具有法律效应婚书。

狮子和黑猫在湖里戏水，Odinson们在接吻。

“神父说的那些太官方了。”金发Odinson吐槽。

“那你想怎么样？”黑发Odinson也很赞同金发Odinson的话。

“我不知道，我对你的感情是无法用言语形容，光说爱有点简单~”

“巧了，我也是。”Loki吻了一下Thor的眼睛，抵着他的额头闭上了眼睛，“那我们就什么都不说。”

哨兵离开了向导的世界，Thor牵起Loki的手，吻在戒指的位置，“不，即使简单，我也想说，我爱你。”


End file.
